


Predator

by Irishrose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose
Kudos: 1





	Predator

Fear... I feel it rolling off of them in waves. 

People who previously wouldn't give me the time of day, now scramble to get out of my way.

I didn't plan it this way. It just kind of happened. I just… snapped. And in one fell swoop, I took down the ruling queen bitch, and replaced her with myself.

No more pansy little thing that takes whatever is given to her. I've definitely moved into want, take, have, territory.

I hear the whispers as I stalk by; the big cat, surveying her territory.

Beautiful.

Enigmatic.

Fucking scary as hell.

Good. A little more fear. 

It feeds me. Infuses me with energy. Pushes the bounds just a little more.

I see the look in their eyes... The guys... They want to reach out and touch. 

But they know that if they do, they risk having their arm snapped.

That's the problem with touching crimson flame, you tend to get burned. And burned they will be.

It's pure power, knowing that I can draw them in. 

Feed my hunger. Feel beautiful. Feel wanted.

And for someone who never had an ounce of power before in their life, it's an insatiable hunger. 

One that I can feed at will.

They want to be the one who conquered. But I won't let that happen. 

So I conquer them first.

And it feeds the fear. And it feeds the power. 

And it's absolute ambrosia that flows over the tongue and fills every nook and crevice but never fully satisfies.

But satiety is overrated, and being filled is a hell of a lot better than being empty.

So I let the predator come out to play. She won't ever go back in her cage. 

She's tasted freedom and will die before she surrenders it.

She's drunk on the power, the adrenalin, the rush. 

She loves the challenge.

The hunt.

The kill.

Most people move down on the food chain.

I moved up.


End file.
